A structure of spotlight, characterized in the LED 61 is assembled on the LED unit structure 60, which the LED unit structure 60 has driving electronic device 62, and the LED unit structure 60 connects to heat conducting part 63 to cool the heat. Furthermore, the LED unit structure 60 connects to the LED driving device 64, which LED driving device lock sets cooling part of driving device 65 to cool the heat. Above-mentioned units all set at clamp 70 and fixed, and are put into housing 80 by clamp 70. Lens unit 81 and front panel 82 cover housing 80 to make its composition, and LED 61's light penetrates lens unit 81 projecting. However, above-mentioned structure still has some problems can be improved, these are the main problems: 1. The LED unit structure 60 and LED driving device 64 are both circular circuit board, which is used to provide a large amount of electronic unit composition, and has bigger volume, it makes housing 80 needs to be bigger to set LED unit structure 60 and LED driving device 64 inside. It has the obvious problem that the product is not small enough. 2. LED 61 and driving electronic device 62 are set at same LED unit structure 60. When using LED 61 will generate a large amount heat and conduct to driving electronic device 62 directly, it makes driving electronic device 62 easier to damage by overheating, also, the LED unit structure 60 can cool down efficient, which makes the problem of undesired cooling effect. 3. LED unit structure 60 and LED driving device 64 are both exposed to the air. It causes the problems of unstable structure and effect of sulfation, which affect its durability. 4. LED unit structure 60 and LED driving device 64 are separately connect to heat conducting part 63 and cooling part of driving device 65 to cool down. However, the cooling structure is fully covered by housing 80, lens unit 82 and front panel 82. It makes the high temperature air cannot convective heat transfer. Furthermore, heat conducting part 63 and cooling part of driving device 65 has not enough cooling area, and LED 61 does not have LED driving device 64 to make effective heat barrier. It causes the whole structure overheated and might make LED driving device 64 damages, which has the problem of cooling down.
Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved LED lighting device to overcome the problems stated above.